


Nothing is as it seems

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Summary: This is a rewrite of the force Awakens, plus I did not like that they killed Han Solo, and I have my own theories on who Rey's parents are, and this is one of my theories. May as well expound on it.Rey finally knows who her family is. She has finally found her place that she has desperately sought for.With the war over and peace across the galaxy, Rey helps her Uncle and her brother start up the jedi acadmey on Yavin 4 and she also finds love with the pilot, Poe Dameron.But when a friend starts to cause some problems will Rey be able to stop him or will she end up hurt in the end After all.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rey, Finn and BB8 heard the hatch open just after they settled down in the smuggler hold. Rey was working on undoing what she had done to fix the leak when something fell on the floor. Finn and Rey looked at each other just as the floor was opened above them.   
"Who are you?" The man asked. "Where's the pilot?"  
"I'm the pilot" Rey said.  
The Wookie roared. Rey nodded. "It's true."  
"You can understand that thing?" Finn asked in surprise.  
"And that thing can understand you, so watch it" the man growled. "Get out of there."  
Finn and Rey climbed out and the man turned around. "Where did you find this?"  
"Niima outpost."  
"That junkyard. Who had it?"  
"Unkar Plutt" Rey responded as Finn looked at Rey. "Told you it was a junkyard."  
"Well you can tell him that Han Solo stole the Mellinium falcon back for good."  
"This is the Mellinium falcon? You're Han Solo?" Rey's eyes were wide with shock.  
"I used to be" Han snapped as he walked away.  
"This is the ship that made the kessel run in 14 parsces."  
"TWELVE" Han shouted back. "14. Hey. Some moof Milker put a compressor on the hyper drive."  
"Unkar did. I told him it was a mistake, because it puts..."  
"To much pressure on the hyper drive" Han and Rey said together.  
"Chewie, put them in an escape pod and we will drop them off at the nearest inhabital plane."  
"No. We need your help" Rey argued.  
"My help?" Han asked.  
"This droid has to be returned to the resistance."  
"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker" Finn stated.   
Han stopped as he heard that name. Finn pressed on. "You are the Han Solo that fought with the rebellion. You knew him."  
Han nodded. "I knew him. I knew Luke."  
Just then there was a noise that made everyone jump. "Don't tell me a rathtar got loose" Han cried as he took off at a run.   
"Rathtars? You're hauling a rathtar?"  
"I'm hauling rathtars" Han said with a smirk. "Oh great. The guavian death gang. Must of tracked us."  
Chewie was leading the way till they got to another smuggler hold. Han opened the floor and motioned them inside. "You two get below and stay quiet. I will get rid of them."

What seemed like several hours, but in all reality it was only about 45 minutes, Han, Chewie, Rey, Finn and BB8 were back on the falcon. Rey was with Han in the cockpit as Finn was trying to bandage up Chewie's arm.   
"So kid. You got a name?"  
"Rey."  
Han blinked as he looked at her, his eyes going wide. "Well Rey. Nice to meet you."  
Rey smiled but she couldn't help but get the feeling that Han was holding something back.   
"Well Rey, I've been thinking about bringing a second mate on board, one that appreciates the falcon and that can keep up with Chewie and me."  
"You're offering me a job?"  
"We wouldn't be nice to you. It doesn't pay much."  
"You're still offering me a job?"  
"I'm thinking about it. So?"  
"Of you were I would be flattered, but I have to get back to Jakku."  
"That junkyard" Han was shocked. "Why?"  
"I've been away to long. Of I'm not there my family won't know where I am."  
Han nodded but Rey could see that there was pain in his eyes. Instead he looked at BB8 and patted his head. "Can you show us the map?"  
BB looked at Rey, who nodded. "It's ok."  
Han, Finn, Chewie and Rey's mouths fell open as BB8 projected the map in the air. "This map isn't complete" Han said.  
"Why did Skywalker disappear?" Finn asked.  
"About 15 years ago, Luke was training a generation of new jedi. A boy, an apprentice of his turned against him, and destroyed everything. Luke felt responsible. He just walked away from everything."  
Before anyone could respond the alarm went off signaling their arrival to where ever Han had taken them. Once they landed, Han handed a blaster to Rey and one to Finn. "Now, time to see Maz" he said. "And whatever you do, don't stare."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rey and Finn's eyes were going back and forth between Maz and Han while they talked. Han was trying to convince Maz to get BB8 back to Leia, and Maz was saying know. "You have run away from this for to long, Han. Stop searching for something that has already found you."  
"Leia doesn't want to see me. I left her to deal with everything. She hates me."  
"No she doesn't. Just last week she told me she wishes you would come home to her. She needs you."  
"Why did you leave?" Finn asked.  
"That is not any of your concern" Han said. "Suffice it to say that Luke wasn't the only one to walk away from everything."  
"So now what?" Rey asked.  
"We need to fight" Maz said all the while Finn was shaking his head.  
"No. We need to run. The first order is unstoppable."  
Maz shoved cups out of the way as she climbed on the table and slinked her way to Finn. "If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. I am looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run."  
"You don't know a thing about me or where I came from. You don't know the first order like I do. We all need to run. Now."  
Maz sighed as she looked around the room. "You see those two? They will trade work for transportation to the outer rim. There you can hide."  
"Finn" Rey whispered. "You can't just go."  
"I have to Rey. I'm sorry. Come with me."  
"No. We have a job to do and You're just walking away."  
"I can't Rey. I just can't." With that Finn walked away leaving a teary eyed Rey behind. Han reached a hand out to her but she jumped up from the table knocking her chair down. Han and Max watched as she took off after Finn, but then she stopped and turned her head. Maz's eyes widened as she watched Rey head to the hidden steps. "Han, stay here."  
Maz stood up and followed Rey. When she found her, Rey had already stumbled back onto the floor and had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have gone in there."  
"That lightsaber belonged to Luke and his father before him. Now it calls to you. I am no jedi, but I know the force. It moves through us and penetrates to the deepest parts of us. Close your eyes. Feel it. The light has always been there. Take it. Take the lightsaber."  
Rey shook her head. "I'm never touching that thing again. I have to get back to Jakku."  
"Dear child. I see the look in your eyes. Whomever you are waiting for on Jakku, isn't coming back. But there is one who still could."  
"Luke?"  
Maz nodded as she took the lightsaber from the chest and handed it to Rey. "Take it."  
"I can't Maz. I don't want anything to do with it."  
With that Rey ran from the room, ignoring Han as he yelled at her to stop. All she knew was she had to get away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rey ran as fast as she could to get away from Maz's cantons and the memories of her being left behind on Jakku. She was startled when BB8 beeped behind her causing her to jump. "You got to go back, I'm leaving."  
Just then the sky was filled with ships and Rey knew that it was the first order. She turned and ran back the way she had come to try to alert the others, but by then it was to late. She saw a couple stormtroopers and she aimed her blaster and shot one. They then turned and started firing at her, but she managed to take them all out. She then turned and ran back into the trees with BB8 following.   
She didn't know how long it had been but she could tell she was being hunted. She aimed her blaster, ready to fire when a tall masked figure came around the corner with his lightsaber on. She fired at him but he managed to block every shot until he froze her in place to where she couldn't move. "The girl I have heard so much about" he said as he stepped towards her. "The droid. Where is it?" He reached his hand out and started to probe her mind. "The map. You've seen it."  
"Sir, resistance pilots have arrived" a storm trooper said.  
"Pull the division out, we have what we need" with that Kylo Ren turned and caused Rey to go into a deep sleep, and he caught her just before she hit the ground.  
Finn saw Kylo carrying Rey to his ship and he ran after him, screaming Rey's name but Han stopped him. "We will get her back kid."  
Just then a resistance cruiser landed and Han and Chewie stepped forward as the doors opened. Han's eyes fell on his wife for the first time in 15 years as she walked towards him.   
"You changed your hair" he said.  
"Same jacket" Leia replied.  
"No. New jacket" Han snarled causing Leia to smirk. Chewie stepped forward and hugged Leia as Han spoke. "I saw him, Leia. I saw our son. I also found our daughter. Our son took her."  
Leia's eyes grew with wonder. "Tell me everything" she said as she led Han to the side for some privacy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rey woke with a start, and she tried to move but found that she was bound. There was the masked creature kneeling infront of her, and she knew he had been starring at her for a while.   
"Where am I?"  
"You're my guest" kylo said.  
"Where are the others?"  
"You mean the traitors, thieves and murderers you call friends? You'll be happy to know I don't know. You still want to kill me?"  
"That happens when youre being hunted by a creature in a mask" Rey hissed.  
To Rey's surprise he reached up and too m off his mask, dropping it on a low table. "Tell me about the droid."  
"He's a bb unit with a selium hard drive..."  
"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker" ten interrupted. "Where is it?"  
Rey refused to answer him and she knew it made him angry, but she didn't care. "Stubborn aren't you?"  
Rey pursed her lips which seemed to anger ren even more. "Tell me what I want to know and I will set you free."  
Rey scoffed. "I'm not telling you anything."  
"We will see." With that Kylo reached out and started to probe her mind. She tried to block him, but for some reason it wasnt working. Just then she let out a gasp as she managed to see into his head. "Ben?"  
His eyes grew wide as he looked at her. "Brey?"  
Rey was shaking her head. "No. It's not true. It can't be. This isn't you Ben."  
"It is me. You can blame dear old uncle Luke."  
Rey blinked. "What?"  
"He tried to kill me Rey. Wait a minute. I thought you were dead. Snoke said you were dead. That Skywalker killed you."  
Just then there was a knock on the door and a pasty red headed man walked in. "How sweet. A family reunion. Sorry to cut this short, but the supreme leader is asking for the girl."  
Ben/Kylo turned to face Hux. "You knew she is my sister?"  
"Of course I knew. Snoke had me leave her on Jakku and then he told you she was dead."  
"You slimy bastard" Rey and Ben shouted together. Ben let Rey go and together they charged Hux. When he saw that he was in trouble, he turned and ran as fast as he could.   
They followed him to the throne room where Snoke was waiting for them. "Awe. Kylo Ren. Thank you for bringing the girl."  
"You foul loathsome evil little cockroach" Ben seathed. "You told me she was dead."  
"To you she was, and soon she will be. Hux."  
Hux pointed his blaster at Rey but Ben blocked the blast sending it back towards Hux, catching him in the head. Ben then charged towards Snoke but was sent flying, landing infront of Rey. Snoke then pulled Rey's and Ben's lightsabers to him and knocked them both to the ground. "Your family has been nothing but a thorn to my side for years" Snoke said. "It will bring me great pleasure to kill you both."  
"Think again slime ball" Han shouted as he ran into the room followed by Chewie and Finn.   
Ben called his saber to him along with Rey's and they soon joined the battle against Snoke's guards. Han took down two guards at once as Chewie ripped Snoke in half.   
"Rey, look out" Finn yelled. Rey turned just in time as a Pratorian guard came at her, but she jumped into the air, and flipped till she landed behind the guard and swiped the head off his shoulders.   
Soon the battle was over and Han was hugging Ben. "I'm so sorry dad" Ben was saying.  
"It's over son. The past is in the past."  
Finn was now confused as Rey walked over to Han and Ben and wrapped her arms around them. "What's going on?" He asked.  
Han smiled. "Kid, meet my son, Ben and my daughter, Breha."  
Finn's eyes widened. "What?"  
Just then Chewie caught him as his knees buckled. When Chewie lowered him to the floor, they saw that there was blood coming from a wound on Finn's back. "A guard must have gotten him" Han said. "We need to get him back to Kalania. Now."  
With that Chewie picked Finn up and carried him as Han, Ben and Rey brought up the rear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As they ran out of the first order base, they saw the resistance arrive and start the attack. "We can help them dad" Ben said giving a smirk to Han. Han. Chuckled as he looked at Chewie. "Take Finn to the falcon while we set the charges. Then we will meet you there."  
Rey and Ben went one way while Han went below. Within 5 minutes all the charges was set and they ran to the falcon. Han set the com link over to the frequency that was used by the resistance. "Black leader, this is the falcon. We have the charges set. Follow us out."  
"Copy falcon, black leader out."  
"Who was that?" Rey asked.  
"Poe Dameron" Han and Ben said together.   
Rey nodded. "Isn't he the pilot that Finn helped escape from the first order?"  
Ben nodded. "Yes. He is also a really close friend of yours. I mean, you were close friends when you were kids."  
Han nodded. "Thick as thieves."  
"Remember when Rey convinced Poe to fly the falcon?" Ben asked causing Rey's face to turn beet red.  
Han chuckled as did Chewie. "Yes. I couldn't even be mad at her."  
Rey rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Oh yes. Bring up everything I did. If I recall correctly, Ben was the one that used the force to knock me and Poe in the water. He was also the one that did the mind trick on me to steal the falcon."  
Han snorted as Ben let out a laugh. "True."  
"Ok you two. We are almost to base. Save some memories for when we get home."  
Rey glared at her brother who grinned back. "I'm going to reveal all your secrets" Rey promised.  
Ben grinned. "Can't wait. Mrs. Dameron."  
Han and Chewie snorted as Rey's face went red. "I bet, Mr. Senator" Rey retorted.  
"Ok you two, we are landing. Can you both keep it civil till after the reunion?"  
Ben and Rey nodded and Han breathed a sigh of relief. Civil was never a Solo trait, so it was ironic that Han told his two children to be civil. He had to bite back a laugh as he glanced at Rey. She was so like her mother. He could tell that she wanted to continue and was having a hard time with it.   
Within seconds the falcon landed and Han told Chewie to carry Finn off the ship, and then to send Leia inside. Soon they were alone and they watched out the window as Chewie spoke to Leia, and her eyes widen. Soon she was running to the ship, and Han could see she was already crying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Ben, Rey" Leia called as she entered the cockpit.   
Ben bent and hugged his mother as Rey stayed close to her dad. Han placed a hand on her arm and squeezed, letting her know it was ok.   
"Breha" Leia breathed as she looked at her daughter.  
"Rey. I prefer Rey."  
Leia nodded. "That's fine" she said as she hugged her daughter. "I am so glad to have you all back. Chewie said that Snoke is dead?"  
"Yes. And so is Hux" Han said.  
"Wonderful. It is only a matter of time then till the rest of the first order crumbles."  
"Without their leader they are useless" Ben said.  
"Very true. Ben, you know the workings of the first order. You are a Very powerful ally. Can you give us the information we need?"  
"I can do better." He reached into his pocket and handed Leia a chip. "This is all the information you need to bring them down."  
"Thank the force. Ok. You three, I am sending you to find Luke. Ben, I know you still have mixed feelings with your uncle, but you won't be left alone with him. Rey, come with me sweetheart. I will get you some clean clothes and you can take a shower. Han, help Ben."  
"Sure your worshipfulness."  
Leia scowled at her husband as Ben and Rey roared with laughter. Soon they were all off thw ship heading separate ways. Ben with Han and Rey with Leia. They agreed to meet in the mess hall at noon to have lunch together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rey and Leia entered what would be Rey's quarters to find Threepio already laying out some clean clothes. "General, I have everything ready for miss Rey. Anything else?"  
"Not right now Threepio. Why don't you go see how Han and Ben are doing?"  
Threepio agreed and left the two. Rey's eyes filled with laughter. "So he know longer calls you princess?"  
"Sometimes he does, but he is starting to remember that I am a general now."  
Leia helped Rey take her hair out of the three knobs, then showed Rey how to work the shower. "Take as long as you want" Leia encouraged. "I will still be here."  
Even with the permission to take as long as she wanted, Rey didn't want to waste any water. She washed her hair and her body as fast as she could. Maybe next time she would take longer, but for right now she wanted to get back to her mother.   
Rey towled off then she slipped on the robe that had been hung on the door. Leia was still sitting on the bed, but this time she had a comb and a brush. "Would you like me to do your hair?"  
Rey nodded as she sat down on the floor. Leia started with the ends of her hair and worked the comb though till she got all the tangles out. Then she swiched to the brush.   
"That feels nice" Rey said.  
"I'm glad. I used to brush your hair everynight before bed. That was when I taught Ben how to do hair also."  
"Oh. I guess I dont have all my memories back, but I do recall Ben combing my hair a couple times."  
"Yes he did. He used to spend hours just playing with your hair. So how would you like me to do it?"  
"Doesn't matter, whatever you want."  
Leia smiled as she started to part Rey's hair as she thought about what to do. Soon she was working two braids into her hair and wrapping them around her head.   
Just as Leia finished her hair there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Leia called.  
When the door opened there stood Han, Ben and Chewie. Ben moved to sit next to Leia who let Ben take over doing his sisters hair as Chewie watched. Han and Leia snuck out of the room to have their own reunion. Soon they were all together again heading to the mess hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They walked into the mess hall together for the first time as a family. It had been made known that Ben Solo, the former Kylo Ren was now a part of the resistance. There was some that was happy about it, but there was a few that was leary about Ben and tried to stay away from him.  
Once seated Rey started devouring her food that her parents just starred at her. Ben would have been also but he was also devouring his food fast.   
"Ben, Rey slow down" Leia admonished. "No one is going to take your food."  
"Sorry" they mumbled together causing Han to chuckle.   
Just then Threepio came up to the table. "General, R2 is awake."  
Leia blinked. "He is?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
Han, Leia, Ben and Rey followed Threepio from the mess hall to command where R2 was talking to BB8.   
"Welcome back R2" Leia said bending down to pat his head.  
"General, he has the other piece to find master Luke."  
"Show me" Leia breathed.  
"General, is that wise? With kylo ren right here?" Connix asked.  
"My son is no longer an agent of evil. He is here to help bring the first order down. So R2, go ahead."  
Soon R2 projected his map into the air and soon BB8 joined him with his piece. "The map is complete" Poe said with a smile on his face.  
"Luke" Leia whispered.   
Han looked and Ben and Rey. "Ok you two. Now that we know where to go, lets get ready to leave."  
Soon everyone went their separate ways, with Han, Ben and Rey heading to the falcon. Soon they were joined by Chewie and Poe. "Leia wants us to come also" Poe said.  
"Good. More the merrier" Han said with a chuckle.  
Just then Leia walked on board. "And I am coming also."  
Ben and Rey snorted as they got ready for take off. Han covered his smile and tried not to laugh. Soon they were airborne and heading into space.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So what is Uncle Luke like?" Rey asked after Han put them in hyperspace. "I don't really remember that much about him."  
Han and Leia chuckled as Ben shook his head. "Luke is hard to describe" Leia said. "But I will give it a try. He is quiet, but when you get him upset, watch out."  
Ben snorted as Poe covered his smile. Han rolled his eyes as he took over the story. "He likes to get you into sticky situations and then he blames you when things go wrong."  
"That's not true" Leia said. "Name one time he did that."  
"That time in the death star. He wanted to rescue you. If I recall it led us into a garbage chute."  
Rey's brows flew to her hair line as Ben laughed. "Dad, it was mom that led you into the garbage chute."  
"Yes, but it was still Luke's fault."  
Leia shook her head as she looked at Chewie. "He is still a nerf herder."  
"Wasn't it Luke that took out the death star?" Poe asked.  
"Yes it was" Leia agreed.  
"With my help" Han interjected.  
"Yes yes" Leia agreed. "But only after your conscience kicked in when you were going to leave."  
"Ok" Ben said. "Can we change the subject now?"  
"No" Poe and Rey said together, causing Ben to scowl at them. "Please tell us more" Rey begged.  
"Ok. How about this. We were on the way to Endor when Luke said Darth Vader was on the ship. Luke always liked to say creepy things to try to scare me" Han said.  
"Vader was on ths ship" Leia said.  
"True, but Luke could have kept it to himself. I mean, the guy did have me frozen in carbonate."  
"What?" Rey asked.  
"Oh ya. You didn't know. Vader wanted to set a trap for Luke, and he was gonna freeze Luke also in carbonate. So he decided to test it on me."  
"Weren't you taken to Jabba the hutt afterwards?" Ben asked.  
"Yes, and it was Luke's idea to go rescue him" Leia said. "He came up with the plan."  
"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN" Han shouted causing everyone to jump. "The bastard almost got me killed. Again."  
This time Rey was laughing also at the look on her dads face. "How?"  
"First Lando came in. He was in disguise as a bounty hunter" Han started. "Then Leia and Chewie came in. Leia was dressed also as a bounty hunter and had pretended to have apprehended Chewie. Then she got captured after she unfroze me. Then I am put in a cell with Chewie. Next thing I know, Chewie and I are being led in front of Jabba, and Luke is there. He killed this rancor and it upset Jabba so Chewie, Luke and I was going to be made to jump into the sarlacc." Han was shaking his head as Leia took over the story.  
"Yes, but Luke still managed to get us out of that situation. He had stored his lightsaber in R2."  
"Still, I almost got killed because of that damn brother of yours. From what I have heard Anakin was the same way."  
"Anakin?" Rey asked.  
"Your grandfather, Luke's and my father" Leia said. "He always loved to get into the mix of things."  
"So it runs in the family?" Poe asked.  
Han snorted. "Yes. Damn Skywalkers."  
Leia hit him on the back of the head as Ben and Rey shouted "hey." Poe and Chewie was laughing. Just then the falcon came out of lightspeed as they approached Ahch To. "We have arrived" Han said.  
"Finally" Leia breathed. "Get me off this ship so I can see my brother."  
"Ya. Smack him for me" Han interjected.  
"Why?"  
"For being a damn fool?"  
"He blamed himself, Han" Leia argued. "You know that."  
"I do, but running away is a cowardly move."  
"Ya. You should know" Leia spat out causing Poe, Ben and Rey to start laughing again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When they landed it was decided that Rey would be the one to make the trek up the staircase to find Luke. "He should be the only human here, if that helps" Ben saod with a smirk.  
Rey glared at him as she grabbed her staff and lightsaber. "Ok. So what do I say?"  
"Tell him that he has a lot of explaining to do" Han said as Leia smacked him on the back of his head again. "Tell him that we are here and to meet with us on the falcon" Leia coaxed.  
"Ok. Should be easy" Rey whispered as she prepared to leave.  
Ben chuckled. "Oh you have no idea. Uncle Luke can be stubborn."  
"So can I" Rey replied. "I can tell you this. I will win."  
"She is defiantly your daughter" Han said looking at Leia.  
Leia rolled her eyes. "She is yours also."  
"Yes yes. Anyways, just tell Luke to come see us" Han continued.   
Rey nodded as she headed to the ramp. Chewie and R2 followed her, but she told them to stay here with the others. "Make sure mom and dad don't hurt each other."  
She took a deep breath as she started up the stairs. She could feel another life form on the planet, so she knew Luke was here.   
At the half way point she stopped and pulled her com link out. "Poe, you there?"  
"Yep. Made it to Luke yet?"  
"No. I'm half way though. Mom and dad still alive?"  
Poe chuckled. "Yes, but I think your mom is about to murder your dad though."  
"That's what I thought. If you have to separate them, do it. Maybe uncle Luke can talk some sense into them."  
"Will do. Let us know when you get to him. Ok?"  
"I will."  
With that Rey clipped the com link back on her belt as she started to climb again.  
Twenty minutes later to reached the top and she breathed a sigh of relief. She stepped around the corner and she saw a robed figure starring out over the ocean. She walked towards him and watched as he turned to face her as he lowered his hood. By now she had the lightsaber in her hand and was holding it out to him.   
Luke blinked as he starred at his neice. "Breha?"  
Rey nodded. "I go by Rey now though."  
Luke ran forward and caught her up against his chest as tears fell down his cheeks. "I thought you were dead. I thought Ben killed you."  
"No. It was Snoke. And Hux. They placed me on Jakku to get to Ben."  
Luke nodded. "I should have known. You and Ben were always so close. You were his anchor. After you disappeared that was when Ben fell."  
"I know uncle. But Ben knows the truth now. He killed Snoke and Hux to save me, dad and Chewie. Oh and Poe."  
"Wait? What?"  
Rey then explained to Luke what had happened on Starkiller. By the time she was done Luke was sitting on the grass. "So Ben went home?"  
"Yes. But right now though, he is on the falcon with mom, dad, Chewie, R2 and Poe."  
Luke snorted. "Not Threepio?"  
"No. Mom didn't want to be annoyed by him when she came to see you."  
Luke laughed. "Sounds about right. Well. What are we waiting for? Take me to them."  
Rey grinned as she led the way to the steps. She pulled her com link out again and turned it on. "Poe, you there?"  
"Yes. What's going on?"  
"Tell everyone that uncle Luke and I are on our way back to you. Shouldn't take as long to reach you."  
"Ok. See you soon."  
"So that is Kes and Shara's boy?"  
"Yes. Mom wanted him to come with us to find you. I guess apparently she thought we needed the back up."  
"She may be right" Luke said looking to the sky. Rey's eyes followed his and she let out a cry. Tie fighters was flying towards them, already firing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Luke and Rey hit the ramp of the falcon just as Han took off. Rey ran to one of the gunner controls when Han told her to.   
She buckled in and placed the headset on so she could communicate who ever was in the other position and her dad.   
"Dad, I'm in" Rey called.  
"Good. You and Poe get ready." With that they were in the thick of the battle. Between Rey and poe they kept hitting the Tie fighters. Just when they thought they were done, two battleships and a dreadnought appeared. "Shit" Poe yelled.   
Just when they thought all hope was lost, X wings and bombers showed up. "YES" Poe and Rey shouted together as they joined in the fight again.   
"Tallie, this is Poe on the falcon. Get the bombers as close to the dreadnought as possible."  
"Copy that black leader" Tallie replied.  
"Poe, is that wise?" Snap asked.  
"It's the best hope we have" Rey stated.   
"This is Admiral Holdo. We need to retreat now."  
"With all due respect" Leia stepped in. "This is general Organa Solo. We need to take out the dreadnought."  
"This is not the time, general" Holdo yelled.   
"It is the time" Poe argued as he shut off his comms. "Rey, lets take out these bitches."  
Rey grinned as she shot down another tie fighter.  
"Paige, you need to lower the bombs now" Poe yelled.   
Rey and Poe watched as Paige lowered the bombs over the dreadnought. Soon the ship exploded as Han prepped for lightspeed. "Nice shooting kids" he yelled back.  
"Thanks" Poe and Rey yelled together.   
Soon they were all in lightspeed leaving Ahch To behind and the first order.  
"That was close" Poe said as he helped Rey to the main floor.  
"Yes. By the way, who is Admiral Holdo?"  
"A woman who thinks sbe knows battle strategy" Leia said walking up to them. "Poe, you were right doing what you did, but be careful. I have a feeling Amylyn is up to something."  
"Amylyn?" Ben asked as he came into the room. "Amylyn Holdo?"  
"Yes."  
"Mom, she is a first order spy. You can't trust her."  
Leia blinked just as all the lights on the falcon went out. "The controls have been over ridden" Han yelled.  
Everyone ran into the cockpit in time to see them being pulled into the Raddus. That was when they saw Holdo standing there as they landed, a blaster in her hands.   
"Everyone, weapons" Leia said calmly.  
The ramp of the falcon was lowered and they heard footsteps approaching. Poe moved to stand in front of Rey as Han and Ben moved in front of Leia. Luke and Chewie took up the rear as they prepared for what may be another battle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Leia" Holdo said as she entered the cockpit. "Whats going on?"  
"You tell me" Leia spat. "Since when were you working for the first order?"  
Holdo blinked then her eyes landed on Ben. Her eyes hardened as she pointed her blaster at Leia. "Since the rebellion killed my father" she hissed.  
"Your father" Leia asked. "Who was your father?"  
"Palpatine."  
Luke laughed. "The rebellion didn't kill palpatine, my father did."  
"Which is also Leia's father" Holdo snapped. "And Leia was part of the rebellion."  
"I still am."  
"Damn right, so that means you deserve to die. Then your husband and brother, then your children, and then maybe I will kill the Wookie and the commander."  
Poe's eyes started to glint when he saw Snap, Kare, and Jess move up behind Holdo, their blasters pointed at her. "You will die before that happens" Snap hissed. "Kare, Jess, cuff her. Amylyn Holdo you are under arrest for treason and attempted murder. You will be held until your trial can be arranged. Take her away."  
After they were alone again, Leia turned to Han. "I trusted her."  
"I know you did."  
Han then led Leia from the falcon as Ben, Chewie and Luke followed. Poe and Rey hung back to make sure everything was ok with the ship. Once the checks were done they moved to leave the falcon when BB8 came rolling up to them beeping excitedly. Poe frowned as he knelt next to the droid. "Finn naked leaking bag? What?"  
Rey's eyes widened when she looked up and she pulled on Poe's arm and then pointed. "Oh Kriff" Poe yelled as he ran towards Finn.  
"Finn, buddy. You're awake."  
"Poe, where is Rey?"  
"Right here goof ball" Rey said as she joined the two.  
Finn grabbed Rey and gave her a big hug. "Are you ok?"  
"Yes. We just got back with my uncle, Luke Skywalker."  
Finn blinked. "So it's really true? You are Han and Leia's daughter?"  
"Yep. Isn't it exciting? I also have been reunited with my childhood best friend."  
"And that would be?"  
"Me" Poe said. "We will explain more, but first we need to get you dressed. I have some clothes you can wear."  
Finn nodded as Ben walked up to them. "Finn, good to see you awake. Rey, mom and dad want to see you."  
Rey groaned. "Am I in trouble?"  
Ben laughed as Poe smiled. "No."  
"Ok then. Where are they?"  
"In their room. I will show you?"  
As they walked away Rey heard Finn ask Poe if Ben was part of the resistance now. When Poe said yes, Finn scoffed and said that it probably wouldn't last. Poe told him that he was wrong and that he would see why eventually. By then Ben and Rey were out of earshot, but Rey still had a feeling that Finn woul dnt be easy to convince. Oh well. Only time would tell.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Rey and Ben entered their parents room, they saw Han and Leia going over a star chart. "Oh good, you're here" leia said looking up. "Rey, your father has agreed to fly us to Naboo. We need to do some shopping for you and Ben."  
Rey blinked. "Shopping?"  
"Yesm you need some clothes that makes you look like a young lady and Ben needs clothes that aren't black."  
"Hey" Ben shouted. "I like black."  
"It makes you look moody" Leia said as Han chuckled. Rey was scowling as she crossed her arms. "Mom, not that I don't appreciate this, but why can't I wear clothes more befitting a jedi?"  
"You will have some clothes for that, but you need to also gave clothes for parties and other social activities. You are at the age where men will be taking notice of you and want to take you on dates."  
Rey's eyes narrowed. "No."  
This time Han laughed. "Rey, your mother is right. After we landed here, there were a couple men eyeing you."  
"I don't care. I don't want to be controlled."  
"Rey, honey. Being with a man isn't saying that he will control you" Leia said.  
"It's true" Han said. "In fact, it is the woman that controls the man."  
"Huh?"  
Han and Leia laughed. "We're just teasing you. If you want to date, you can, but we won't pressure you. Also, don't let others pressure you either. It is your choice."  
Rey nodded. "Ok. So when do we leave for Naboo?"  
"Tomorrow" Han said. "You and Ben go get some sleep. Chewie and I will get the falcon ready."  
"And get Poe" Leia said. "As our Godson we need to get him a few things also."  
"He is with Finn right now" Ben said. "Finn woke up and poe took him to get some clothes."  
Leia nodded. "Glad to know he is ok. I'm gonna send Finn with Rose Ticco, our mechanic, to get some other supplies for us while we are gone. It will give him something to do."  
"And it also gives you a chance to play matchmaker" Han interjected.  
Leia grinned as Ben and Rey chuckled. "Yep. Anyways, go to bed you two. We leave at 0600."  
Ben walked Rey to her room and then kissed her cheek. Goodnight sis."  
"Good night Ben" Rey said as she entered her room and closed the door.   
She fell across her bed and threw her arm over her eyes as she gave into sleep. She was tired and thankful that she could finally get some sleep. Hopefully the nightmares would stay away, was her last thought as she fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Han and Chewie was already at the falcon when Leia, Ben and Rey joined them. Poe was just coming into the hanger, slipping his jacket on as he shook his head.  
"Poe what's wrong?" Leia asked.  
"Oh it's Finn. He wasn't happy that he wasnt invited to go with us to Naboo."  
"Well I needed him to go with Rose to Corascaunt" Leia said.  
"I know. He thinks that you just don't want him around."  
Han rolled his eyes as he walked up the ramp. "If that was the case Leia would have kicked him out when he first showed up."  
Pie smiled as he followed the group up the ramp. He then noticed that Rey wasn't smiling so he went to sit next to her. "What's wrong?"  
"Finn. He came to my room this morning around 0500."  
"Ok? What happened?"  
Rey shrugged as she rubbed the dress her mother loaned her. Poe, not to be put off, placed a hand on her arm. "Rey, what's happened?"  
"Finn accused me of deserting him now because I have a family."  
Poe frowned.  "That's not what is going on."  
"I know that and you know that, but for some reason Finn doesn't. He even got upset with me when I told him that we were going shopping and that you were coming with us."  
"So he was angry because I was invited also?"  
Rey nodded. Poe sighed as he leaned against his seat. "Maybe he will get over it."  
"Maybe" Rey mumbled, but she wasn't sure. Finn had said one more thing, but she wasn't sure if she should say anything to Poe or keep silent.   
Poe tilted his head as he looked at her. "There was something else, wasn't there?"  
Rey nodded.   
"Let me guess" Poe continued as he pursed his lips. "He said that he likes you and wants you to choose him, but you told him you only think of him as a friend and he didn't like that?"  
Rey blinked and nodded. "Yes."  
"Figures. Don't worry Rey. Hopefully he will get over it when we return."  
Rey shrugged as she leaned against the back of her seat. "I don't know if he will."  
Poe squeezed her hand in reassurance just as Leia came to join them. "We will arrive on Naboo in three hours. Ben and Chewie is fixing us some breakfast. Then whoever wants to can get a little more rest."  
Rey and Poe nodded just as Han, Ben and Chewie walked in carrying the food. Nothing else was said as they all dug into the food.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Once they landed on Naboo, Han and Leia decided to split up, Leia and Rey going to the women's shops as Ben, Han and Poe went to the men's. Chewie was to go with Leia and Rey, which Rey didn't mind. She loved Chewie.  
They decided to meet up at a restaurant not far from where Leia and Rey was going in three hours, and Rey couldn't help but think that they would be sitting there for about two hours when the men joined them.  
As it was Rey was wrong. Her mother kept finding clothes for Rey to try on that after 2 hours Rey was getting annoyed. "Mom, when will we eat?"  
"Soon" Leia said. "This is the last one. I promise. My mother had a dress like this. She wore it a lot."  
Rey took the dress and couldn't help but admire the colors of the dress. She stepped behind the curtain and slipped the dress on. She was amazed on how comfortable it felt as it slipped down around her ankles.  
She stepped out so her mother could see it, but just then Han, Ben and Poe walked in. Han let out a whistle as he saw Rey. "Wow kid. Looking good."  
Rey rolled her eyes as Leia laughed. Ben's eyes were wide as he looked at his sister. "Where will you put your light saber?"  
"Haven't figured it out yet, but give me time. I will" she said with a laugh.  
Leia rolled her eyes as she and Han discussed when to head to the restaurant. Rey stepped behind the curtain as Ben started talking to Chewie, no one noticing on how quiet Poe was, as he starred at the place where Rey had been. Thankfully when she reappeared, Poe was back to his usual self and was talking to Chewie and Ben.  
"Can we eat now?" Rey asked as she handed the dress to Leia.  
"Yes. Then we will finish up shopping afterwards."  
"You mean we aren't done?"  
"No. You still need shoes and under clothes. We have to go to another shop for those. Han, Ben and Poe will carry what we have so far to the falcon and then meet us again for supper. Then we will fly back to base."  
Rey groaned as Ben covered up his smirk. Han placed an arm around Rey's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Welcome to life with your mother kid."  
Rey tried to take her time eating, but her mother kept telling her to hurry up or she was going to leave without her. Rey di dnt think that was such a bad idea, but when she looked at her dad, he told her she needed to hurry; that the faster they got the shopping done, the faster they could head home. Rey agreed in the end, but she still moaned when she stood up after lunch to follow her mother to three more shops.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Poe sat down on a chair inside the falcon as soon as they placed the bags down that the men had and what also belonged to the women. He placed his head in his hands and sighed just as Han sat down next to him.   
"Want to talk about it?"  
"I don't know if you would understand."  
Han chuckled. "Try me."  
"Ok. I always thought of Rey as a sister I never had. A very dear friend. But then when we walked into that shop and I saw her in that dress, something changed."  
"I know. I may not have been paying close attention, but I know."  
"Han, I really don't know what to do now. Rey will never see me that way."  
Han raised his brows as he looked at him. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes. She doesn't want to be tied down. Remember her reaction to dating?"  
"I understand; really I do Poe. But maybe Rey is just scared. She lived for 15 years on Jakku. She doesnt really remember another life style. Just give it some time and maybe Rey will come around."  
Poe sighed as Chewie handed him a cup of Caff. He didn't really think his and Rey's relationship would change, but if he knew what Rey and Leia was discussing, it would have given him hope.

Rey was looking at the shoes as her mother went to find an attendant for some help. She couldn't get over the loom in Poe's eyes when he saw her in the dress. It had given her hope that maybe he saw her the same way she had been seeing him, but then he just slipped back into being like another brother to her.   
"Men are so confusing" Rey murdered as she sat down on a stool.  
"Talking to yourself" Leia asked as she walked up to her. "The attendant will be along in a few minutes. So what's wrong?"  
"Poe."  
"Poe? What happened?"  
"Nothing. That's the problem."  
Leia snorted as she burst into laughter. "You want something to happen?"  
Rey nodded as she looked at the wall in front of her.  
"Have you told him?"  
"No. I thought I saw something in the last dress shop that we were in just before lunch, but then I guess I was wrong."  
"Honey, you werent wrong. I saw the way Poe was looking at you. I think you took him by surprise."  
"He thinks of me as a sister and a very good friend. That will never change."  
"Sweetie, I've known Poe for a long time, and I can honestly tell you, the way he was looking at you; he has never looked at another woman like that."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I can also tell you, that even though there has been women that chased him, he never chased them back. When I asked him about it, he said that he had made a promise to his mother years ago to wait for the right one. He always believed that he would know when it happened."  
"That's sort of sweet" Rey said with a smile. "So Poe had never, you know?"  
Leia chuckled. "Not to my knowledge."  
Just then the attendant walked up to them cutting off the conversation. Rey wasn't to worried about it, because she had a lot to think about. Maybe her mother was right. Well, maybe she would talk to Poe about it when they got back to base.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Leia and Rey was waiting for the men at the restaurant when they got there. Han bent down and kissed Leia on the cheek as he took the seat next to her. "You ladies get all the shopping done?"  
"We did. Rey was hungry so we just came here to wait for you."  
Rey was already finger deep in her meal when the others ordered. Ben chuckled as he watched his sister lick her fingers. "I think mom needs to teach you table manners."  
Rey belched causing Han, Leia and Poe to laugh and Ben to roll his eyes. "Like I said, table manners."  
Rey chuckled as she stole a fry off Ben's plate. "I'm good. I will leave all that fancy stuff to you."  
"Rey, Ben is right" Leia said. "When we go to parties you will jeed to know the proper ettiiquet."  
Rey frowned. "What's there to know?"  
"Plenty. Dancing. Holding silverware. What fork to use when you're eating salad or meat. Don't worry. I will teach you."  
Rey moaned. "Do I have to."  
"Yes."  
"Ok. If you say so. But when we aren t in any places like that I will not act that way. I want to be able to still be me."  
"Understood" Leia said as she sipped her water.   
"So what will happen when we get back to base?" Han asked changing the subject.  
"We will see what is going on with the first order. If they don't seem to pose a threat, I may just send everyone back to their homes."  
"I think that would be best, mom. With Snoke and Hux dead, there is no one to run the first order. Phasma and I have talked befpre in the past, and she always said if Snoke and Hux was gone she would step in to make a peace treaty with the resistance."  
"Ok. I will look into it. But first we need to hold the trial for Amylyn Holdo when we get back."  
"What will happen to her?" Han asked.  
Leia shook her head. "It will be up to Ackbar, but I can tell you it won't be good."  
Everyone fell silent as they finished their meals so they could head back to the falcon and then on to the base. Maybe Luke would have some news when they returned.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Three days after they returned to the resistance the trial of Amylyn Holdo was held. Admiral Ackbar was the ruling judge.  
Ben Solo was the first to testify and he informed the committee that it was Amylyn Holdo that was selling the resistance out to Snoke for years. When he found out he and Captain Phasma started trying to take the first order down from the inside.   
Then to everyone's surprise Ackbar called Captain Phasma to the stand. She confirmed everything Ben had said.   
Once everything had been confirmed Ackbar looked at the jury. Usually this would be when the jury would go to make their ruling, but today it will be different. Amylyn Holdo, you are found guilty of treason. You are thereby sentenced to death by firing squad, which will be seen out by sunset tonight. Commander Poe Dameron, I am charging you with this task."  
Poe's eyes grew wide. He wanted to argue, but he knew better.   
After the court was dismissed, Poe turned to Leia. "Why me?"  
"Because you are the commanding officer. Don't worry Poe. Luke will be right there with you."  
Luke placed a hand on Poe's shoulder and squeezed. "It is never easy, but doing the right thing never is."  
Once Poe and Rey were alone, Poe looked at her. "I'm scared."  
"I know. I'm scared too. Mom didn't tell you, but Uncle Luke and I will also be on the firing squad. As will Ben. You're the commanding officer, but we are the last of the jedi for right now."  
"I'm sorry you have to do this also."  
"Me too. I've never killed anyone before. I'm not looking forward to it."  
By now they were sitting next to the water trying to relax before they had to carry out their orders. Rey laid her head on Poe's shoulder and tried to send through the force a calming effect to him. After a while she could tell it was working and she started to relax as her eyes closed. Poe placed his arms around her shoulders and drew her close against him as they laid down together on the grass. At least they could get a little bit of sleep before they had to do their duty.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After Holdo's punishment was carried out, Captain Phasma and Leia sat down to carry out the peace talks. Soon they had reached an agreement and it was signed, witnessed by the queen of Naboo and Luke Skywalker.   
After the war was offically over, Leia gathered what remained of the resistance and thanked them for their service and sent them back to their homes.  
Han and Leia had discussed it and they had decided to make their home on Yavin 4, since Luke had decided to start the jedi academy there in the temple.   
When Kes Dameron found out, he set out to clear a house for the Solo's and also to clean up Poe's room. To say he was excited was an understatement. For three weeks before they could go to Yavin, Kes was calling them to just check up on things.   
Finally the day of departure arrived and Rey was helping load the falcon. Poe was preparing his X Wing for the flight. Rey happened to look over at him and found him also looking at her. "Dad, I will be right back."  
Han nodded and handed a box up to Chewie.   
Rey made her way over to Poe, who jumped down to greet her. "Hey, what's up?"  
Rey grabbed him by the collar of his flight suit and brought his lips down to hers in a searing kiss. It took Poe a minute to realize what was going on, but soon he was kissing her back with all the longing he had felt.   
Soon they broke apart and Poe smiled at her. "So. I take it you have feelings for me?"  
"You can say that again" Rey said with a smile.  
"So I take it you have feelings for me?"  
Rey laughed and kissed him again. "Yes."  
Poe grinned. "Good. Same here." Poe then looked over to the falcon and saw Han and Chewie starring at them. "I think your dad is waiting for you. I will see you soon."  
Rey nodded. "Be careful."  
"Always."  
Rey walked backwards to the falcon, keeping her eyes on Poe. Han shook his head and grabbed Rey's hand and led her up the ramp. "You will see him in three hours. Don't worry."  
Han let Poe go first and then he followed him out into space. Soon they were rocketing through lightspeed towards Yavin 4, to their home and a new life.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kes Dameron watched as his sons ship and the falcon land. He had a big smile on his face as his son jumped out of the X Wing and he ran to hug him.  
Han, Leia, Luke, Ben, Rey and Chewie made their way over to the father and son, and when Kes saw them he hugged them all. Then he realized that he was hugging Rey and he lost it. Great big tears ran down his cheeks as he kept a tight grip on her. "We didn't tell you, but Kes is your godfather" Han said to Rey.   
"Oh" Rey said with a laugh.   
"My sweet Rey, I have missed you. Son, why didn't you tell me she had been found?"  
Poe grinned. "Wanted to surprise you."  
"Well it was a surprise. Maybe not the one I was expecting, but I will take it."  
This time Poe frowned. "What were you expecting?"  
"To meet your wife?" Kes said shaking his head.  
Han and Luke roared as Poe and Rey blushed. Poe then smiled at Rey, who smiled back. "Well, no wife papa, but would you settle for a girlfriend?"  
"Sure. Where is she?"  
This time Leia and Ben joined in the laughing as Poe and Rey joined hands. "That would be your god daughter."  
Kes blinked then he laughed. "I should have known. Anyways, I have supper ready."  
"Now you're talking" Luke said. "I'm hungry."  
"I bet you are. So follow me and we will eat."  
Once everyone was seated at the table, Kes started up with the questions. "Rey, where have you been for 15 years?"  
"I was on Jakku. And before you ask, it was Snoke and Hux that left me there."  
"So how did you escape?"  
Rey grinned. "An exstormtrooper named Finn. We were running away from the first order and we escaped Jakku on the Mellinium falcon. That was when we met up with dad and Chewie."  
"That must have been fun" Kes said giving a smirk towards Han.   
"Sure."  
"So what happened next?"  
"We went to Takadona, to see Maz. While there the first order arrived and I was taken captive. Thankfully Ben figured out who I was when he was interrogating me and helped me escape. By then dad, Finn and Chewie had arrived. That was when the resistance showed up. We escaped star killer just as it exploded."  
"Now that was pod racing" Ben said.  
Rey chuckled as Han rolled his eyes. "Then we went to find Luke and the rest you know."  
"Wow. A lot has happened. So where is Finn?"  
"He went looking for his family" Leia said. "Phasma had all the records of the stormtroopers and their families."  
"So any idea on who finn's parents are?" Ben asked.  
Before anyone could answer there was a knock on the door. Kes stood up and went to answer it. When he opened the door he was greeted by an old face. "Lando Calarission. How you doing you old pirate?"  
"Is Han and Leia here?"  
"Yes. What's wrong?"  
"It's my son. Something is wrong."  
Han, Leia, Ben, Rey and Poe listened in silence as Kes and Lando headed to the kitchen.


	21. Chapter 21

Lando was next to Kes when they entered the kitchen. Han could tell just by looking at Lando, that what he had to say wasn't good.  
"Lando, what's wrong?" Leia asked.  
"My son, Fred found me."  
"Fred? He's alive?" Han asked.  
"Yes. He goes by the name Finn now. Anyways, he is in trouble."  
"What kind of trouble?" Poe asked.  
"Well, maybe in trouble is the wrong way to say it. He is angry. Really angry. He said that Rey used him to get back to her family, and now she won t have anything to do with him."  
"What? That is ridiculous" Poe said. "Rey only saw him once after Star killer, and that was because Leia sent him on a mission with Rose Ticco to Corascaunt to get some supplies."  
"Ya. He mentioned that. He said Leia did that to keep him away from her daughter. Also he is saying that Kylo Ren is brainwashing you all and when you least expect it he will kill you all."  
Ben rolled his eyes. "That is bot gonna happen."  
"I know that. He hasn't made sense about anything. He also keeps saying that as soon as he gets a chance he is going to take Rey away and protect her."  
"Protect her from what?" Poe asked.  
"From her family and you. He said you are all unstable. But if anyone is unstable right now, it is my son. Anyways I came to warn you all. Please be careful."  
"Thanks Lando" Han said standing up. "I hope that if Finn should show up we can help him."  
"Thanks Han. Anyways I better go."  
After Lando left the room was silent. Just then Rey stood up and ran out the door, followed by Poe, leaving the others behind wondering what was going on.


	22. Chapter 22

Poe found Rey kneeling by the water, shaking like a leaf. He took his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders as he sat down next to her.   
"Poe, I can't believe that Finn would say that."  
"I hate to say it, but I can. After we returned from Ahch To with Luke, and I had taken Finn to my quarters to get him some clothes, he said some things."  
"Like what?"  
"At the time I thought it was nothing, but now, I'm not sure."  
"Poe, what did he say?"  
"He said that he was glad that you had your family back, but that as soon as he was able he was going to take you away. That you didn't deserve to be with the family that threw you away."  
"But they didn't throw me away."  
"I know, but for some reason Finn thinks other wise."  
"That's because I am right" Finn said coming around the base of the tree, a blaster pointed at Poe. "Rey, get over here."  
"No. I am perfectly alright here."  
"Rey, I won't tell you again. Get over here now, or I will shoot Poe."  
Rey stepped in between Poe and Finn and crossed her arms. "You will have to shoot me first."  
Finn's hand was shaking as he kept the blaster trained, this time on Rey. "I don't want to hurt you Rey. Please move."  
"Finn, You are hurting me now. You are trying to take me away from my family. They didn't desert me. I was kidnapped. You were right there when dad told me."  
"Thats not true. They only said that to make you feel better. Rey, you don't know anything. You are a Scavanger from Jakku. A nobody. You're guliable. You will fall for anything. Especially a scum like Poe Dameron."  
"Excuse me" Poe asked raising his brows. "What are you taking about?"  
"Oh come on Poe. You know you tried to come onto me back on the Raddus. You pretend that you like Rey, but we know the truth."  
"First off, gross. I don't swing that way. Secondly, you are wrong about Rey. We have been friends for years."  
Just then Han, Luke and Ben walked around another tree, all three with blasters pointed at Finn. "Drop your weapon now" Han yelled.  
Finn swung his blaster towards Han, his finger pulling the trigger. Ben shoved Han out of the way just in time and took the bolt in his arm. Luke tackled Finn and was wrestling for control of the blaster when it went off again. Rey screamed as she ran forward just as Luke stood up, the blaster in his hand. When Rey looked down she saw that Finn, her first friend, was dead, by his own hand. "I'm so sorry Rey" Luke said.  
"It's not your fault, uncle Luke."  
Just then Kes and Leia joined the group and when they heard what happened, Leia went to send a message to Lando as Kes, Han and Luke dug a hole for Finn. Rey was wrapping Ben's arm up as Poe went to help Leia.


	23. Chapter 23

After the funeral for Finn, things started to go back to normal. Ben and Rey went with Luke most days to the temple to get things fixed up as Han and Chewie went to get supplies needed for repairs.  
Leia and Poe helped Kes in the orchards just to pass time and when Lando came he would also join in.  
Poe and Rey grew closer as time went by and after they had been on Yavin for a couple months, Poe took Rey on their first date. It wasn't anything extravagant, but it was one that Rey would remember.  
Soon Luke and Ben was going and finding force sensitives for the new jedi order, leaving Rey behind to keep an eye on things.  
After two months of dating Poe took Rey back to Jakku to get the few things she had from the AT AT. Han had offered to go with her, but she refused saying she didn't want her dad to hurt Unkar Plutt.  
They took an old ship that belonged to Lando, since the falcon was well known in the galaxy, especially on Jakku.   
Rey led the way into the empirial walker and showed Poe the things she was going to take. When he didn't respond she turned to see what was wrong and saw him staring at the marks on the wall. He then turned to Rey and pulled her against him. "If I knew you were here, I would have been here in a heartbeat."  
"I know" She said as she leaned up and kissed him. He tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her close. "I love you Rey."  
"I love you too."  
They continued to kiss as they moved further back till they got to her hammock. Poe then picked her up and placed her on her old bed and climbed up next to her. Soon they were helping each other take off their clothes, the clothes being thrown every which way.   
Poe nipped at her neck as she moaned. "You ok?" Poe asked.  
"Yes. Don't stop" she said as she wrapped her legs around his hips.  
He continued to kiss down her neck tills he got to her nipple where he wrapped his lips around the bud, and sucked. Rey threw her head back as he continued to tease her.   
Soon he was moving down her body till he came to her vagina. He slowly spread the lips as he lowered his face to breathe in her essence. "You smell so good" he breathed before pressing inside her with his tongue.   
Rey could feel pressure building up in her abdomen as Poe continued to tongue her. She combed her fingers through his hair as he lapped her juices as she moaned at his ministrations.   
Finally she came with a shout and Poe worked her though her orgasm. After, he climbed on top of her, kissing her lips as he lined himself up at her entrance.  
There was a sharp pain that made Rey hiss when Poe first entered her, but it soon gave way to pleasure as Poe rocked against her. She could feel the pressure building up again as Poe seemed to hit all the right spots.   
Soon the AT AT was filled with their moans and heavy breathing as they both reached for the place they both wanted.   
Just then Rey came with a shout which also cause Poe to climax. He kept pumping inside her till they were both spent.  
After, Poe pulled out of Rey, but he kept an arm around her as they continued to kiss. "I love you so much Rey."  
"I love you, so much."  
Soon they fell asleep wrapped in each others arms


	24. Chapter 24

When Rey and Poe returned to Yavin, Han and Leia could sense their was a change. It was confirmed two days later when Poe asked Han if he could marry Rey.  
Leia started planning the wedding as soon as Poe placed the engagement ring in Rey's finger. Rey tried to tell her mom to keep it simple, and Leia finally agreed.  
Rey had managed to find the dress that Padme, her grandmother wore when she married Anakin, and with Leia's help the alterations was made so Rey could wear it.   
The day before the wedding, Rey woke up feeling nauseated. After a couple hours she felt better, but when she smelled the chili Kes was making, she had to run to the fresher.  
Leia was sitting on her bed when she came out and she smiled. "So. What's going on?"  
"I don't know. I feel off. I woke up nauseas this morning and now I can't even stand the smell of the chili Kes is making."  
Leia laughed. "Rey, I am going to ask a couple questions and I need to be honest with me. Can you do that?"  
At Rey's nod, Leia pressed on. "Have you and Poe had sex?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok. Have you had your monthly cycles?"  
Rey frowned as she thought back. "In a few weeks late." Then she stopped. "Actually, I am two months late."  
"That's what I thought. Here. I stopped by medical and picked this up." Leia handed Rey the pregnancy test then left the room so Rey could have some privacy.  
Three minutes later Rey cam running out of the room and when she saw her mother she started crying. Leia smiled and gathered her daughter against her after she saw the positive sign on the test. 

Rey decided to wait to tell Poe she was pregnant after the wedding. The only one who knew was Leia, and Rey made her promise not to say anything to her dad or to Ben.   
Luke kept giving her a knowing look, but he even kept quiet.  
Soon it was time for the wedding and Rey was feeling nervous as her mother did her hair. She kept looking at the dress that belonged to her grandmother and was thankful that she wasn't showing yet, because it was a form fitting dress.   
She placed a hand on her belly and rubbed as she pictured their child. She knew Poe would be excited about it and would possibly be overbearing as the months went by, but she would savor it.   
The ceremony went by fast and before Rey knew it she and Poe was being led to their room. They would leave the next day for their honeymoon, a month long vacation to Naboo to the lake country.   
Once alone Poe pulled Rey against him, kissing her neck as he picked her up. He placed her gently on the bed, then he removed his shirt. Rey sat up and placed a hand on his chest, stopping him as he leaned in to kiss her.   
"I have to tell you something."  
Poe frowned. "What is it? Are you ok?"  
Rey nodded. "I am. I just found out yesterday, but I am pregnant."  
"What? Really? How long?"  
"Yes. Yes. And about about 12 weeks."  
Poe frowned. "So Jakku."  
Rey nodded and then laughed as Poe puahed her down on the bed as he continued to kiss her all over her body.


	25. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later

Rey and Poe built a home not far from where his dad lived, three months after their wedding. They had just moved in when Rey went into labor with their first child, which turned out to be a boy. They named him Anakin after Rey's and Ben's grandfather.  
Han had finally retired from smuggling and Leia had also retired from the senate. Luke and Ben still taught at the temple and Rey would go in once a week to teach mechanics.  
When Anakin was a year old, Rey found out she was pregnant again. Leia stayed with her during the day and would help her, especially with Ani.   
When the time came for Rey to deliver, Kalonia was on hand. She laughed when she looked at Rey. "Well Rey, you are following in your grandmothers footsteps. You're having twins."  
Rey started crying. She was just getting used to the iemdea of having two kids, but now she gets news that it will be three.  
The hours of labor was taking it's tole when the first baby was born; a boy. Kalonia handed him to Poe who was smiling, but then he handed the baby to Leia as he prepared to help Rey as she continued to push.   
Three minutes later a baby girl was born and handed to Rey. Leia handed the boy to Poe just before leaving the room to get Anakin.   
"So what are we going to name these two?" Poe asked.  
Rey laid a finger on the baby in her arms as she smiled. "Well, how about Shara?"  
Poe's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his daughter. "It's perfect. So what about this little man?"  
Rey smiled as she looked at her tiny son. "How about Ben?"  
"After your brother?"  
Rey laughed. "I'm just teasing. How about Cassian?"  
Poe smiled as he leaned down and kissed his wife. Perfect.

Now 4 years later, Anakin, Shara and Cassian was starting at the jedi academy. Luke smiled as he watched his nephews and neice walk in, talking excitedly about being jedi.  
Luke then looked at the wall of fame, as he called it, with all the names of the former jedi. His eyes landed on his fathers name and he smiled. Anakin would be proud of what had been accomplished. Things were finally the way they should be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at wring fanfiction and publishing it. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave Kudos and or comments. Much appreciated.


End file.
